


Late Night Pizzas and Ginger

by greendoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Sugar Daddy, but like not in the sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendoodle/pseuds/greendoodle
Summary: Kenma pushed a hundred-dollar bill directly in the ginger’s hands.Hinata stared at the money for a moment before he squawked in surprise. He shoved it back in Kenma’s direction, clearly looking frazzled.“That’s too much for a tip! I can’t take that!”or: kenma is streaming one night and gets pizza delivered from a cute delivery boy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 44
Kudos: 603





	Late Night Pizzas and Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



> Hi Leah! I'm your secret santa this year! :D  
> As an anime-only, I kept seeing this stuff about Kenma being Hinata's sugar daddy with little to no context so I took that and rolled with it. I've always wanted to write KenHina because they're my favorite Kenma and Hinata ship, so I'm happy I got to try!!
> 
> I know you asked for fluff so I hope this is cute enough for you XDD Enjoy!

It was 3am and Kenma was in his prime.

He was a few hours into his livestream, clicking away at his mouse, mumbling off instructions to his party, and having the time of his life. His gaming snacks from midnight were mostly gone, his soda cans empty, but his motor reflexes were sharp, dodging enemy attacks with ease.

The final boss battle was challenging, but not impossible to navigate. Kenma’s mage was strong, and a powerful support character. Their party was well-balanced and crafty. It was only a matter of time before the raid ended in their favor.

Kenma was certain that the livestream chat—which was zipping by rapid fire—was offering not only suggestions and advice, but was also anticipating their group’s victory. As long as he maintained this practiced focus until the end of the round, their team would emerge champions.

There was a flash of light next to him and Kenma shifted his gaze briefly to the phone lighting up the edge of his desk. He narrowed his eyes, opting to ignore it because if it was someone contacting him this late, it was Kuroo.

It was  _ always _ Kuroo—telling him to go to bed early.

The phone lit up again, then again, and  _ again _ and Kenma felt a vein twitch in his head. He debated stepping away to text Kuroo to stop or just chuck his phone across the room entirely.

Instead, he furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to the stream, but a moment too late.

One of the enemy units had slipped past their defense and gotten to their back line. Kenma cursed under his breath, moving to defend. He murmured directions to his team, and they scrambled to get back into position.

Just as they were getting back into the rhythm of things, Kenma heard the doorbell ring.

_ Damnit _ , Kuroo.

He opted to ignore the ring entirely, hunching over his computer monitor more intentionally. Kuroo had a key to get in so he’d probably be prying Kenma away from his seat any moment now—his childhood friend had made it a point to make a copy of it once Kenma had moved out because Kuroo was worried that Kenma wouldn’t be eating or sleeping well.

It was unnecessary concern. He was an  _ adult _ making a living and if his work hours and living habits weren’t exactly healthy, that was fine because he took care of himself just fine, normally. He was healthy  _ enough _ .

Kenma tried not to think about the time or the empty bags of chips scattered around his kitchen and all over his floors.

The doorbell rang again and Kenma grumbled, feeling his concentration slip. Their team was so close, he could feel victory within their grasp. He had no time to open the door for someone who already had a k—

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Kenma watched in frustration as their teamwork fell apart at the seams, the boss let out a mighty roar, and a large ‘game over’ flashed across the screen. He groaned, throwing his head back but immediately regretting it as pain prickled down his spine.

The doorbell rang once more and Kenma snatched his phone off the desk and glared down at the texts. What was the point of giving Kuroo the key when Kenma was mindlessly playing rhythm games if he wasn’t going to use it to get into the apartment? He supposed it was possible Kuroo couldn’t get in because he had lost or misplaced it.

But, if that was the case, Kenma was even more annoyed. He unlocked the screen and looked through the messages that were definitely from Kuroo.

[K] (3:11): hey youre doing that stream tonite right

[K] (3:12): I know youre dying to see me but I wont be able to drop by to make sure youre still alive

[K] (3:12): so I ordered some pizza for u  😌  youre welcome

[K] (3:12): say hi to the cutie pie for me  😏

Kenma squinted at the screen. That emoji was bad news. He rubbed his hands down his face as the doorbell rang again, this time, more hesitantly if that was possible.

Well, he wasn’t going to say no to free pizza.

Kenma stood up from his chair, grabbed his wallet off the counter, and then made his way to the door, not really concerned with how he presented. Usually he’d be bothered by such things, but it was annoying that he was made to interact with people this late at all, other than the people in the livestream chat and his teammates.

He was going to end Kuroo the next time he saw him.

Kenma flung open the door with more force than probably necessary and the pizza delivery man on the other side jumped, letting out a squeak as he fumbled with the pizza box in his hands.

“P-pizza delivery!” the ginger called out, extending the box for Kenma to take. “Oh man, I was scared you weren’t home. Were you sleeping? Did you butt dial?”

Kenma blinked, taking the box from the spluttering man who had the misfortune of working at this late hour. The guy’s cheeks were surprisingly rosy despite tired eyes. His orange hair was fluffed up in cute curls and he was in full uniform, a bright tangerine that did not burn Kenma’s eyeballs off despite its atrocious color. It was actually kind of cute and oddly, somewhat familiar.

“Thank you,” Kenma murmured.

“No problem!” the ginger beamed, digging into his bag not a moment later. Kenma belatedly noticed a name tag on the man’s chest that read ‘Hinata.’ He offered Kenma some packets of pepper and cheese which the latter gratefully took. “Sorry about uh… me, though? Everyone there voted for me but honestly, if Sugawara was there, he would’ve won. He usually doesn’t do late night shifts though—that’s just me and Noya-san.”

“…right…” Kenma wasn’t following. He wasn’t aware there was such a complicated system to decide which delivery guy to send out at pizza places. “What are you talking about?”

“Um,” Hinata flushed, and Kenma watched those pink cheeks light up even more. “The… the cutest boy thing?”

What the fuck did Kuroo do.

“Sorry, I still don’t—” Kenma said, sighing. “My annoying childhood friend ordered the pizza for me. If he said anything to you—.”

Hinata shook his hands in front of his face. “No, no, it’s fine! Um, just, your friend added a note in your order to send our cutest delivery boy and uhm—”

That man was dead.

Kenma felt his cheeks heat up and he huffed in frustration, zipping open his wallet. “I’m so sorry, let me—” He pushed a hundred-dollar bill directly in the ginger’s hands.

Hinata stared at the money for a moment before he squawked in surprise. He shoved it back in Kenma’s direction, clearly looking frazzled.

“That’s too much for a tip! I can’t take that!”

“It’s fine,” Kenma mumbled, making no efforts to take the money back. “I’ll make Kuroo pay me back tenfold later.”

Hinata’s eyes bulged and Kenma bit back the urge to laugh. He admitted that the ginger was kind of cute and his antics only made him even cuter.

Clearly, they had voted correctly over at that pizza place of theirs.

“I’ll pay you back once I’m a pro!” Hinata exclaimed, clutching the money to his chest. “Promise!”

“Pro?”

“Ah, um,” Hinata beamed, doing a superman pose in the doorway. “I’m going to be a pro volleyball player one day! But right now, I’m still waiting for an agent and working part-time.”

“Oh,” Kenma said, with sudden realization. He gave an apologetic smile. “Sounds rough.”

“Yeah, it’s so hard,” Hinata groaned, dramatically throwing his head back. “But, I’m almost there, I think!”

Kenma now knew why Hinata was so familiar. Kuroo often watched volleyball games in the background while Kenma was doing his own thing and there was a player in the college teams that Kenma found intriguing, not only because of his flashy, bright-colored hair, but due to his antics as well.

He hardly knew anything about volleyball, but of all the times that Kuroo roped Kenma into watching those games with him, he was most interested whenever that bouncy player was on the screen.

“I’ll support you,” Kenma responded, watching the ginger’s eyes blink with mild surprise. “Show me an interesting game.”

“Really?!” Hinata’s face lit up and Kenma thought the sun had come out a few hours early. “You mean it? I have another match this Sunday, do you want to come?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Today!”

“…right,” Kenma admitted, feeling exhaustion from that fact alone. He already felt like he didn’t want to go, but to disappoint the ray of sunshine in front of him seemed to be out of the question either. “Are you going to be okay for your game? Won’t you be tired?”

“Nah, it’s fine, it’s at nighttime!”

“That works.”

“Uwahh, awesome! It’s at seven and it’s free! Wait—” Hinata froze, looking very concerned all at once. “What was your name again?”

“Kenma Kozume,” Kenma said quietly, with a small smile. “Nice to meet you, Hinata.”

Hinata chirped in surprise. “How’d you know my name?”

Kenma pointed at the nametag on his chest and Hinata ‘ooh’ed in realization.

“Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata elaborated with a grin. “I’ll see you then?”

“I’ll see you then, Shouyou,” Kenma said, watching Hinata nod enthusiastically and shove the dollar into his pocket. The ginger beamed at Kenma one last time before taking his leave.

Kenma watched him go quietly, then shut the door behind him with a click. He didn’t know why but he was feeling quite excited to see the ginger later that day too.

But, for now, he needed to rest. He put the pizza on the counter, logged off his computer, and then sunk into his sheets, feeling exhaustion overtake him. He was certain he dreamt of cute little orange-haired boys and pizzas all night.

One final whistle blew and the game was over. Kenma watched as the players on each side rushed towards each other for a hug, congratulating themselves on a job well done. There was one last shaking of hands and then everyone, including the people in the stands were preparing to leave.

Kenma unhunched his shoulders from where he was sitting, clearly uncomfortable with being out in public at all, but happy he did for Hinata’s sake. The ginger was still high-energy, running around and patting other players on the back with a cheery smile and laugh.

He was definitely much more interesting in person than on TV.

As if on cue, Hinata blinked, turning back towards the crowds and spotting Kenma. He waved excitedly, pointed outside the gymnasium, and then gave a thumbs up. It looked as if he was asking Kenma to wait for him, which he was fine with doing as long as it was away from other people.

About fifteen minutes later as Kenma was idling around the exit to the locker rooms, watching other players leave for the night, Hinata popped out, looking around expectantly.

“Kenma!” Hinata chirped upon seeing him. “You came!”

Kenma smiled, gripping the straps of his shoulder bag more firmly. “You played well.”

“How’d you know I was here?? I forgot that you didn’t know where I play volleyball, but you showed up! Just like that!”

“Ah,” Kenma couldn’t look him in the eye. “Um, my friend watches volleyball and I recognized you…”

“Why didn’t you say so!”

Kenma flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You never asked.”

“That’s true, I guess,” Hinata hummed thoughtfully, then started to sway on his feet with a giggle. “Well, I’m glad you found me! I hope that pizza was good and you got to sleep, and you enjoyed the game!”

The pizza was a little stale and sleep was minimal, but Kenma admitted that he did enjoy the game.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course!” Hinata exclaimed as if it would be blasphemous to suggest otherwise. “If you’re free, you can come to as many games as you want! And I’ll just deliver pizza for you, free of charge!”

Kenma squinted. “I don’t think your boss would approve of that.”

Hinata laughed, and Kenma felt something in his chest flutter. “Yeah, probably. Daichi-san might get mad, but I could always ask Suga-san and it’ll probably be okay!”

“If you drop by again, I’ll tip you well.”

The ginger’s eyes bulged again. “How do you have—how do you get—are you… are you rich, Kenma? A rich boy? A rich city boy?”

Kenma didn’t know what that title implied but he laughed lightly. “No, I’m just a Youtuber.”

“What! No way!” Hinata fished his phone out of his pocket, tapping on the screen with renewed energy. “What’s your username? I’ll follow you!”

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to! You’re supporting me so I want to support you back! You even knew who I was before I knew about you!”

Kenma wasn’t sure about the accuracy of that statement, but he definitely did at least know about Hinata’s existence before Hinata knew about his.

“Okay,” Kenma pulled his phone out as well, typing in his social media information.

“Um, and also, if it’s not too much to ask—”

“Hm?”

“C-can I get your number too?” Hinata stammered, twiddling his thumbs over his phone. “Maybe we could hang out or something—”

Kenma blinked. “Uh.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to!” Hinata butt in, flaying his arms around his own face. “I just—if you’re not busy sometime maybe we can go out for food that’s not pizza! Maybe play some video games or some volleyball!”

The idea of spending one-on-one time with Hinata was a lot more embarrassing than Kenma thought. “Uh, I—”

“Wait, ar-are you okay?” Hinata paused, looking like a concerned puppy. “We don’t have to play volleyball or games if you don’t want to, it was just a suggestion—you’re just super cool and cute and so I want to hang out with you—”

Kenma felt his brain short-circuit. Did Hinata just call him cool and cute?

“C-cool?”

If it was at all possible, Hinata started to sparkle with excitement. “Yeah! You’re a professional gamer and everything like, it’s so uwaaahh—and, honestly, if you worked at the pizza shop too, you would’ve been the one to win the cutest delivery boy contest—”

Kenma sincerely doubts that. Besides, wasn’t their first meeting when Kenma was getting ready to metaphorically murder a man past three, hair all tousled and clothes crumpled? What was cute about that? He understood the gamer fascination, but past that, maybe Hinata had some strange standards.

Reaching forward to grab Hinata’s hands, Kenma quietly murmured a response. “You were definitely the cutest delivery boy I’ve ever had, Shouyou.”

Hinata’s rosy cheeks seemed to become even more pink. His grip on their hands tightened. “Really?!”

Kenma nodded, insecure about saying anything more. Fortunately, that seemed to be enough for Hinata and the ginger bounced up and down on his heels. Kenma wasn’t sure where all that energy was coming from especially after playing an entire volleyball game only half an hour ago.

“Next time you’re free, let’s play Mario Kart!”

“Are you good at Mario Kart?”

“I’m awesome at it! My car always goes whoosh, and pow, and ka-ching all across the finish line!”

“I’m top twenty worldwide.”

Hinata puffed up his chest. “I’m going to fight you and win!”

“Okay,” Kenma smiled softly, enjoying the feel of the ginger’s fingers in his own. “Next Saturday? I’ll order some pizza and ask for their cutest delivery boy.”

Hinata agreed with fervor, though there was a slight pause in which he was trying to figure out who the cutest delivery boy would be. They were both blushing at this point, but Kenma didn’t find it wholly unpleasant.

Kenma didn’t know how long it was before they started making their way back to their separate apartments, but even as the sun set and the night got colder, Kenma felt warmth in the ginger’s presence. They made their way to the nearest Tokyo station together, hand-in-hand.

After they parted and Kenma sat on the subway, thinking about his upcoming date with Hinata, he mused over how that boss battle was worth meeting sunshine incarnate himself. Despite failing that raid, Kenma was able to get some free pizza out of it, watch an interesting game, and meet someone he didn’t immediately dislike.

Kenma sighed happily into his sweater, feeling warmth bubble up in his chest at the thought of having Hinata’s number safely tucked into his contacts.

And, of course, Kuroo still owed Kenma a hundred bucks. He had that to look forward to as well. All in all, it was a win-win-win.

Kenma grinned, making a note to order pizza for himself more often, especially if it was from a cute delivery boy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tetsookie)   
>  [Tumblr](http://greendoodle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
